thesandlotfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Rodriguez
Benjamin Franklin "Benny the Jet" Rodriguez is the leader and eldest of the boys who is deemed as the best player on the team. . History Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez was born in the neighbourhood . He was the most passionate baseball kid . He dreamt to play for Los Angeles Dodgers . He formed the sandlot team in the 1960's . The leader Benny was the oldest and the best player in the neighborhood back in 1962. He invited Smalls to join the sandlot baseball team and taught him to play. Everyone opposed scooty to play for the team but he insisted that everyone is part of the team and has to learn some day . He was quite genorous and kind loving kid . The Biggest pickle After Scotty lost his stepdad's ball autographed by Babe Ruth , he planned to get the ball back from the backyard from the furious beast . He tried alot but all of them failed and almost gave up after five full of effort attempts . The big dream .He had a dream where Ruth himslef came infront of him from inside of the wardrobe and said that you have pretty fast legs and told him to make leap into that backyard get that ball and be remembered forever .Benny did the same thing and the next day he emerged victorious . Tussle with the beast The next morning benny came into the sandlot with the rest of the team . He brought with him the best shoes of that time that could make a kid as fast as a chettah . He jumped across the fence and encountered with his worst fear . When the reality exposed and the beast was not actually a monster but a mastiff and a furious the mastiff run after him all over the city and when they returned to the sandlot the fence fell over the mastiff . Benny helped him , returned him to Mr.Mertle and found out that he was not that bad . He made Hercules a member of the team and continued to live his passion , baseball. Playing for the dodgers After his childhood years passed he became a member of the Los angeles Dodgers . He played like a jet and was a brilliant player of the ball that the people named him " The jet rodriguez ". ''' The year 1972 Benny is a legend in the sandlot in 1972. Ten years after his battle with the Beast his legend was told by Johnnie (Small's younger brother) to his friends when they had to face Hercules' son: The Great Fear, He only appears at the beginning of the movie in the clips from the first movie. The Sandlot: Heading Home Benny eventually returned to the sandlot in 1976 when he co-coached the team of Squints' Pharmacy. He met young Tommy Santorelli , a 13-year-old boy that claimed to be a baseball superstar and that Benny is his manager. Benny ignored that and started coaching them. When they were going to play against Needman's team to save the sandlot and Tommy switched over to Needman's team Tommy heard Benny and Squints talking about their old days in the sandlot, making him realize what true friendship is, ending with he Sandlot team winning the game when Tommy rejoined them. Tommy became a Dodger as Benny and by 2006 Benny was the Dodgers' manager and Tommy became his favorite player. Benny was portrayed by Danny Nucci . Gallery '''The Sandlot Benny-the-Jet-Rodriguez-The-Sandlot.jpg tumblr_l6el3uLB511qaw5yz.jpg The Sandlot: Heading Home DANNY2891.jpg NElmhnlpGiHCoq_1_1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Baseball Players Category:The Sandlot Characters Category:The Sandlot: Heading Home Characters Category:Males Category:Coaches Category:Kids Category:Adults